


Think I'm falling for you

by Queeniekingdoms



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, IT'S GAY, i just have so many feels for my babies, idk angsty as well I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeniekingdoms/pseuds/Queeniekingdoms
Summary: A lil piece I wrote because I have a lot of emotions about season 2 episode 7 and I don't know where to put them.Lil bit of gay angst cuz why not?
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Think I'm falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote this, didn't have it betaed or anything and I haven't written a fic in ages so I apologise for everything because I'm a rusty old queer person who needs more practise. Also how good was that ending!?!!

“You know I love you Ive. Bye.”

Harleys grip on Ivy slips as she allows herself to fall into the pit, taking Bane with her. Ivy looks down with anguish as she’s flipped into the air and out of the caverns entrance. 

Banes hand smashes into Harleys face as he drags her into the burning pit bellow. She clasps onto his venom tubes and yanks them free from the back of his neck. He sputters and lets go of her. Harley then twists her body up and manages to see Ivy’s silhouette swinging out of the entrance. 

Harley can’t help but smile, as long her friend was safe, as long as she was free it didn’t matter that the blonde was falling to her death. 

“Huh, so I guess this is what Freeze meant. Doing anything for those you love.” Harley thinks as she spreads her arms out and closes her eyes, embracing her end.

Ivy doesn’t even think she just acts, controlling the vine to wrap itself around her, she dives back into the pit, groaning in frustration and mild pain as her torso is lightly yanked by the plant, this doesn’t deter her though. 

“You’re not leaving me. Not like this.” Ivy thinks as she extends an extra vine to curl itself around Harley and pull the blonde into Ivy’s arms. The plants now have a solid grip on both the women as Ivy gathers Harley into her, one hand supporting her back and the other tucked under Harley’s legs.

“God, I bet I look like that dick superman right now.” Ivy muses to herself. 

Harley screams, partly in surprise as she’s pulled into her friend and also by the sheer speed that they ascend out of the pit at. It’s night now Harley notices, they must have been in that damn hole for hours, guess it’s hard to keep track of time when you’re deep in a cavern with mostly psychos and Bane for company. 

Ivy gently places Harley on the ground, but her arm was still loosely resting on the back of Ivy’s neck while the redhead kept Harley tucked into her. They hug each other while still taking rugged breaths and laughing lightly. 

“Hi!” Ivy says, as she slightly leans away from Harley to look at her face. The blonde does the same. They’re now both now smiling at one another. There are small red patches on Harleys face, but Ivy can’t tell if it’s because she’s somewhat burnt or flushed from being flung into the air at such a rapid pace.

“We did it.” Ivy whispers this time as Harley giggles even more, her grin widening. Subconsciously they find both their faces drifting towards one another as their smiles slowly fall.  
Suddenly something surges through Ivy, this intense need to kiss her best friend. She frowns slightly as she dips closer to Harley, who clearly has a similar feeling as her eyebrows raise and her pupils dilate, she then inclines her head up towards Ivy. 

It happens so fast, Ivy can hear Harley gasp as their lips connect, an electric shock ripples through both their bodies. The pair bring the arms to envelop each other even closer together. Ivy exhales lightly through her nose when Harley tugs on her hair. Yet, just as quickly as it started, they both end up pulling away from each other, their foreheads gently touching one another.

Only seconds pass but it feels like so much longer, so many feelings rush through each of them before they finally open their eyes and stared at each other in confusion and mild panic. 

“What. The. Fuck!” Harley thinks, she’s breathing heavily, and she can tell her pale skin is flushed, she feels hot all over, which yes she knows she’s in the desert, but this is different. She’s hyperaware of everything, the scratchiness of the sand beneath her, the faint smell of jasmine and vanilla, hers and Ivy’s body sprays merged together. The way the stars behind Ivy make her look like an Amazonia Goddess. 

“Jesus. Shit, what the hell was that.” Ivy isn’t fairing much better, her arms are still loosely curled around Harley, keeping her close. The redheads lips are still lightly tingling, she briefly wonders if this is what people feel like when she uses her pheromones on them. 

“Ivy, I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to-“Harley begins to apologise but Ivy interrupts her by shaking her head faintly.

“No Harls it’s.. It’s okay. It was mutual. Don’t apologise. Lets just get back home yeah. I need a shower and to sleep in a bedroom that actually has a door.” Ivy says. 

She’s trying to make the air less tense by gingerly cracking a joke. She lets go of her friend and for the briefest second she regrets it, wanting nothing more than to hold Harls as close as she could and kiss her again. She rapidly buries that desire. 

Rising to her feet she then offers a hand to Harley, who pauses for a moment to look at her friend sceptically, before finally taking the offer and pulling herself up to stand as well. They both don’t even register that they’re still gazing into one another eyes and holding hands until and gust of warm air blows a tumble weed behind Harley. The noise seems to snap them both out of a trance and they let go of one another. 

Ivy coughs softly and averts her gaze from Harley. She then looks around her surroundings. She can see smoke billowing out of the pit and faint cries of the other prisoners attempting to avoid burning themselves to death. She then turns and surveys the road that they had been taken down originally when they were forced into this dumb shitty hellhole. 

There’s no sign of the van that brought them here, must be long gone by now. Stupid Two Face and his fucking dumb goons. Ivy supposes they’ll just have to walk it, which is going to take a ridiculous amount of time, but there’s no other option.

“Guess we got a long road ahead of us.” Harley practically reads Ivy’s mind. Somehow though, Ivy suspects that her friend isn’t just simply talking about the physical act of walking all the back to Gotham. 

“Yeah I think we do.” Ivy replies.


End file.
